The present invention relates to a communication means including phonetic alphabetic symbols and in particular relates to a set of alphabetic symbols which can be used as a global phonetic alphabet.
The current alphabet which consists of 26 letters and in addition to that 10 numerals for the numbers a total of 36 different characters for written and oral communication in the English Language. In addition to this many of the letters and vowels currently found in the English Alphabet, represent more than one sound depending upon the word in which the character is found in. Furthermore, depending upon the word being used some characters found within words can have no sound whatsoever, in other words they are silent letters. There are many irregularities in spelling in regard to pronunciations wherein the exact same spelling can have different sounding depending upon the letters that are associated with a particular neighbouring letter in a word. All this results in a very confusing and difficult language to learn to write and to speak and potentially can result in confusion between parties wanting to correspond clearly and decisively a particular meaning.
The indecisiveness and vagueness of the English Alphabet and language associated with it, furthermore can create indefiniteness particularly when computers are communicating and this especially can cause problems for voice recognition softwares which are currently becoming more and more popular in their use.
Presently, often the same words have many different meanings which can cause mistakes to be made in oral and written language and also mistakes to be made in machine language, for example, when users communicate with computers or when computers communicate with each other. A absolute global phonetic alphabet for example having only one meaning for each word and wherein each letter of the alphabet represents only one sound would make more accurate words and there meaning would improve communication both written orally and through computers.
An absolute global phonetic alphabet which is used for a computer operating system will ensure compatibility in the ability for all computers on this earth to be able to communicate with each other accurately and efficiently.
Computers now use a number of different languages and operating systems to activate thousands of other programs that perform various tasks. None of these operating systems are absolute or global in nature which causes mistakes and computer crashes to occur. Currently programs often need to be translated from one system to another which causes further mistakes and slow downs. An absolute global phonetic alphabet will help prevent such mistakes, speed up computer processing and speed up the time of any translations which may be necessary.
An absolute global phonetic alphabet will allow for people, computers, machines, professionals and governments around the world to understand each other and will help eliminate conflicts and errors in communication.
Computers in particular would be more useful with the global phonetic alphabet since they would be able to respond more accurately and more quickly to oral commands and voice recognition software would be much simpler to develop and become more accurate and faster.
Therefore there is a need to provide a universal global phonetic alphabet that facilitates communication between persons of various backgrounds and also facilitates communication between computers and also enables new technologies to be more quickly introduced.
A communication means including a global phonetic alphabet consisting of the symbols shown in FIG. 1.
Preferably wherein said alphabet symbols are used to form a computer operating language consisting of the global phonetic alphabet symbols.
Preferably wherein said symbols are arranged together to form words wherein each word so formed has only one distinct meaning and one distinct sound.
Preferably wherein said words compiled together form a global phonetic language.
Preferably said language is adapted for including voice recognition software for communicating orally with computers
Preferably wherein said alphabet, and words, and language created from said alphabet; are used for communications between people, computers and machines, and by voice, writing, and keyboard, and by cable, wireless, and phone.